That's Where it is
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: A Chameron one-shot. Cameron's in the ER and a little girl comes in and something happens. Inspired by the song "That's Where it is" by Carrie Underwood. A little bit OOC.


**A/N: So a Chameron one-shot inspired by Carrie Underwood's song "That's where it is". I was listening to music and I came across this song and I'm like, 'OMG this would make a great Chameron story.' So I wrote one, obviously. It's not one of the better things that I've written but that's OK. This is a bit off topic but it has just hit me that Chase and Cameron are married. I'm still in shock. I knew what happened but I didn't quite comprehend it. So yay! That thought probably just made my day. Anyway, Review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? I would like to know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because if I did Chase and Cameron would have gotten married a LONG time ago. The song isn't mine either. **

Chase and Cameron were sitting and talking as they munched on their dinners in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital cafeteria. This has been the usual way they spent their meals for the past two years since becoming involved in the ER and Surgery. Neither of them enjoying very much but they were with each other and that was all that mattered. Their conversation was interrupted when Cameron's beeper went off. She rushed down to the basement of the hospital to find it swamped with patients from a bus crash. She went right to work stitching up arms and heads and scheduling patients for MRIs and CT scans. She sent some off to the OR where she knew they would be in good hands. There was one patient left according to the large chart pinned up on the bulletin board. Cameron grabbed the clipboard and walked over to the last bed in the first row. A little girl, about eight, was lying there, looking up at the tiled ceiling with her big blue eyes. Her curly blonde hair was plastered to her face with dried blood and some tears. Cameron hurried over and sat down on the stool next to her bed.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron. What's your name sweetie?"

"Katelyn, but I like Katie better," she said taking her eyes off the ceiling to look at Cameron.

"OK, Katie, what hurts?"

"My head hurts and my tummy hurts a little too," she said.

"OK, I'm going to take a look at your head and clean out the cuts. I'm not going to lie, this will probably sting a little," Cameron said pulling over the tray with the antiseptic and gauze. Katie nodded and winced and Cameron touched the antiseptic to the cuts.

"Katie, can you lift up your shirt for me?" Cameron said when finished putting the butterfly strips on the girl gash on her forehead. Katie did as told and allowed Cameron to take a look. Her mouth fell open at what she saw. Almost all of Katie's abdomen was blue which meant she had internal bleeding. Cameron jumped up and called to schedule a room in the OR not following the orthodox approach and doing an MRI first. Cameron told the little girl she was going to be OK even though it probably wasn't true. Cameron whisked her off to the OR and walked out to the hallway and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath to collect herself and walked back into the ER. Cameron looked up to the clock and saw that her shift ended two hours ago. She sighed and gathered her stuff to head up to the lounge and wait for Chase to be done in surgery.

Cameron walked over to the counter to make herself a cup of coffee knowing that she would be here a while longer. She sits down in the chair and thinks about her young patient, desperately trying not to fall asleep to g. Her body is stronger than her will and she eventually falls asleep lying down on the blue couch in the lounge. Cameron wakes to find herself leaning on Chase's chest while he strokes her hair.

"Hey," she says, sitting up a little to stretch out her out her arms, still half asleep.

"Hey," he smiles.

"How long have I been like this?" She collapses down back onto Chase's chest.

"About an hour. I came in here after my surgery got out and saw you and I couldn't resist." What Chase just said had sparked Cameron's memory about Katie.

"How did Katie do? She was about eight with big blue eyes and curly blonde hair?" Cameron says quickly looking Chase in the eyes.

Chase hesitates for a second. "She coded at the start of the procedure and umm, uhhh..."

"What? Is she OK?" Cameron asks tears begging to swell in her eyes.

"We couldn't bring her back." Chase pulls Cameron closer and lets her cry into his scrub top.

"Why? Why her?" Cameron asks not lifting her head up.

"I don't know. I don't understand either." Chase kisses the top of her head. They stay like that, for how long, neither of them knows.

"You ready to leave?" Chase asks after Cameron stops crying.

"No. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here. I want to stay here in your arms forever. When I'm in your arms it pulls me out of the madness. It takes me back to solid ground where nothing can go wrong. No little kid can die," Cameron says looking into his eyes.

Chase smiles and pulls Cameron closer to himself. "We don't ever need to leave if you don't want to, but it doesn't matter where we are. I'll always be there for you. My arms will always be open for you to run to. Cameron, I love you, and that's all that matters," Chase replies.

"I know. I love you too. Thank you," she says. "People die. Kids die. It sucks, but that's what happens. After all these years of being a doctor, I still can't grasp that concept."

"I think you just did," Chase responds.

"I think I just did too." Chase kisses Cameron and lets her fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know!**


End file.
